Guide For Beginners
Dust is a Massively-Multiplayer Online First-Person Shooter, currently in open beta. The official site for Dust 514 is here Creating A Character Note: The order of the choices below will vary slightly based on whether you're creating your character in-game, vs. on the dust514.com web site. The order here is based on in-game creation. Create An Account Each PSN ID can have 1 Dust account, and each Dust account can have up to 3 characters created. 1 of your 3 characters can be designated to earn Skill Points passively. This means they will gain Skill Points even while you're asleep with your PS3 turned-off. If you have not even made a Dust account first, it may be best to find an existing Dust player and get a recruitment web-link from them. If you are recruited by someone and create your account on the web, you get special bonuses, and so does your recruiter. If you're in a hurry to get going, here is my recruitment link. This will take you to a page on the official dust514.com website, where you will login with your PSN ID and create your Dust character. Gender The first option presented during character creation is gender. The two choices are Male and Female. NOTE: Gender only affects appearance. It has no effect on abilities, survivability, access to equipment, or contract payment. Race The next thing you will have to do when creating a character is to choose a from a choice of four races: * Gallente * Caldari * Amarr * Minmatar Unlike EVE Online, where your race affects what kinds of weapons/ships you can initially most effectively use; the DUST 514 race selection currently has no bearing on initial skills or efficacies. However it does affect what militia gear you will be supplied with. Otherwise, it is a purely aesthetic affair. Bloodline Next you must choose a bloodline. Currently, bloodlines have no actual effect on characters. List of available bloodlines: (click expand to view bloodlines for each race) 'Gallente' * Gallente. "Gallenteans value freedom and individual liberty over all else. Founders of the only true democracy in New Eden, they have created an ethnically diverse, culturally rich, progressive society that encourages enterprise and initiative in its citizens. While slow to anger and occasionally indecisive, they are also capable of harnessing enormous military and economic resolve when truly tested." * Intaki "The Intaki are one of the largest ethnicities of the federation. Exceedingly gifted communicators, they are prominent among Federal bureaucracy. Though mostly assimilated into Gallente culture, they still cling to their own identities and beliefs, most notably their unusual theories regarding death and rebirth. These theories give them a unique outlook on life and the living, and many attribute the Intaki's stoic nature to this philosophy." * Jin-Mel "The nation of Jin-Mel is the latest addition to the Federation. They took to the stars comparatively late, as it took generations for them to transform their rigours caste system enough for qualified people not to be excluded through class-based discrimination. Despite being at odds with the libertarian culture of the Gallente, the caste system has not been completely eliminated, nor is it likely to be further discouraged by the Federal government due to its cultural implications." 'Caldari': * Achura "Achura has been part of the Caldari State for three centuries, and yet their culture has always remained something of a mystery. Originally from the Saisio system, they are reclusive and introverted, and show little interest in the ephemeral phenomena of the material world. Intensely spiritual, Achur pilots have only recently taken to the stars, driven in large part by a desire to unlock the secrets of the universe." * Civire "Whether engaged in trade or combat, the Civire are absolute masters of focused aggression. Highly competitive individuals, they thrive under chaotic circumstances and frenetic activity. They are often employed in highly stressful industrial and military professions due to an innate ability to think quickly on their feet and remain composed under pressure." * Deteis "The Deteis are regarded as the face of leadership in Caldari society. Commonly possessed of sharp, ordered minds and articulate tongues, they are mostly found in positions of authority within military and political spheres. Driven by the cultural premise that the good of the whole must come before the needs of the individual, they have made the responsibility of upholding the integrity of the entire Caldari State their own." 'Amarr': * True Amarr "True Amarrians are proud and supercilious, with a great sense of tradition and ancestry. They are considered arrogant and tyrannical by most others. The Empire's defeat at the hands of the mysterious Jovians, and the Minmatar uprising that followed, left an indelible mark on Amarrian culture. This double failure, a turning point in their history, has shaped an entire generation of policy and philosophy among the imperial elite." * Khanid "Swept up by the Amarr's message of faith during the original reclaiming, the Khanid were for centuries exalted members of Amarr society, until a bitter feud between the Empire and a Khanid heir forced a secession which lead to the creation of the independent Khanid Kingdom. The Khanid have since come back into the fold, bringing an infusion of cultural and technological knowledge into their ancestral empire." * Ni-Kunni "With the exception of the Khanid, the Ni-Kunni were assimilated into Amarr society far more easily than the majority of Amarrian conquests. Conquered more than 1000 years ago by the Amarr Empire, they are not generally considered "enslaved" anymore. Most Ni-Kunnis are tradesmen and artisans - occupations traditionally eschewed by Amarrians, but still a vital part of their society." 'Minmatar': * Brutor "A martial, strong-willed people, the Brutor hold their tribal heritage close to their hearts. Strong advocates of transforming the Republic into a tribal-based government, they would love nothing more than for all seven of the Minmatar tribes to reunite as one nation. The Brutor are renowned for living regimented, disciplined lives. Despite presenting a tough, no-nonsense exterior, they are deeply introspective and "in the moment", aware of even the smallest detail. Immersed in ancient martial traditions that begin at childhood, they are physically robust individuals and intimidating to face in the flesh." * * Vherokior "Originally nomads in Matar's vast and inhospitable desert regions, the Vherokior are among the most diverse individuals of the Republic. They can be found in professions ranging from doctors to mystics, scholars to merchants. Their quiet work ethic and widespread family clans allow them unlimited social mobility in the Republic, with access to both the best and worst that society has to offer." * Sebiestor "Widely respected as some of the cluster's most innovative thinkers, the Sebiestor are an ingenious people with a natural fondness for engineering. For the last millennium, they have been pioneering advances in applied sciences despite labouring under chronic material shortages. Sebiestor engineers believe they can build anything, with anything, out of anything." Naming Once all character creation is completed, the character must be named. The name must not already be taken either by another DUST 514 player or a player of EVE Online (they share player name databases). Look here for a log of all the names players have already chosen. Your Merc Quarters Out of all this, the one thing you might not figure out, and the most important to know in all of this, are the tips about pre-built fittings, under Fittings, below. Battle Finder Character Skills Skills your character already possesses are listed under the "CURRENT SKILLS" tab. If you have enough SP (Skill Points) you can upgrade them if you wish. As a convenience, you can also upgrade existing Skills via the Market, to get yourself ready to use new equipment you plan to purchase. New Skills are added when you purchase Skillbooks in the Market. Be wise in your expenditure of Skill Points. If you upgrade everything in sight without any plan, you may find that some equipment you REALLY want you won't be able to use for a while, because you didn't upgrade the right Skills. You will eventually be able to get/buy/use anything. It just may be a longer wait than you like. Augmentations Note: Currently Augmentations can only be purchased using real-world money (Aurum). Fitting Note: Your character starts with some default, pre-built starter fittings for Dropsuits and vehicles. DO NOT EDIT ANY OF THESE PRE-BUILT FITTINGS!!! Instead, you should "Duplicate" them, then edit the copies (& possibly change their names). The reason is, the pre-built fittings are special. You can run those outfits in-game infinitely, for free, no matter how often you die. As you die (and you will die) they will never consume any assets (inventory) or cost you any money. If you edit them it's easy to "ruin" them, but they can be "fixed" by creating a new fitting and choosing the original starter fitting from the list. You will have several starter fittings. Some will be customized towards the Specialty role you selected to start with. Other outfits will allow you to get a taste of playing had you chosen a different Specialty, or if you just want to change playstyle/equipment in a game. A fitting that has "∞" in the QTY (Quantity) column is a free, inexhaustible fitting. A fitting that has a number in the QTY column is limited, and not free. If it says "10", that means you can die 10 times using that outfit. Then if you want to keep running that outfit, you'll need to buy re-supply equipment to re-stock that fitting. The quantity is based upon whatever piece you own the fewest of. For instance, if your fitting specifies a heavy machine gun and armor plates, and you have 50 armor plates in your assets (inventory), but only 10 guns, the limit on that fitting is 10. Until you buy more guns. Otherwise, after you've died 10 times (& lost those 10 guns from your assets), you no longer own the right equipment to run that outfit. Market Here you can buy all manner of equipment and Skills. A few items may only be purchased using Aurum (AUR), the in-game currency that you have to spend real-world money to get. Most items you can purchase using ISK, the free currency. Be aware, this is a beta, whatever you buy is likely to be lost when the game is ready for release. What you can buy: *EQUIPMENT: Physical goods, power-ups, modules, attachments, etc. These cost currency, either AUR or ISK. They may have pre-requisites. Equipment comes in 2 forms: :*Regular: You are buying an item that can be used-up and need replacing. For instance, if you die in battle, your gun is left there and you lose it. :*Blueprints: You are buying the blueprint of how to make an item. Blueprints are never used-up. If you buy the blueprint for a gun, from then on you can always make a new copy of that gun, without spending any additional money. *SKILL UPGRADES: As a convenience, you can upgrade your existing Skills via the Market (you can also do this under Character tab). To "buy" such an upgrade you spend/use-up SP (Skill Points). *NEW SKILLBOOKS: This is how you add new Skills. You buy the Skillbook using currency, then you use-up Skill Points to activate (or upgrade) the new Skill. They may have pre-requisites. Pre-requisites You can buy equipment, but to USE the equipment, you will need to satisfy any Skill and equipment pre-requisites. This may mean upgrading existing Skills your character already has, or buying new Skillbooks to add new Skills to your character (that you may then have to upgrade). It may also mean buying other equipment. For instance, you can't use heavy weapons without a heavy dropsuit...and the Skills needed to operate heavy dropsuits & heavy weapons. Market items have checks and "x"s: * GREEN CHECK: If it has a green check, it means you're "ready" Skill-wise to buy/use that item, you already have the necessary Skills to let you use the item. It does NOT mean you have the right equipment pre-requisites (like a heavy dropsuit to use a heavy weapon). It also does NOT mean you currently have enough SP or currency to complete the buying transaction. * RED "X": If it has a red "x", it means you lack the necessary Skills. If it's a piece of equipment, you might buy it anyway, but you won't be able to use it. The Market is organized in a hierarchy of requirements. If you're looking at the page of Assault Rifles, the ones at the top have the fewest Skill pre-requisites, and cost the least. As you go down the list, you'll see new Skills or Skill levels sprinkled throughout the list. Once you're able to get that Skill, you'll see the next section of rifles will get green checks, indicating you now have the right Skills to use them. If you want to get the best rifle on the list (see bottom of list), you'll need to upgrade/buy all the previously listed Skills/Skillbooks in the list. Social Corporation System Operation Audio Currently in the beta, voice chat is off by default. You can turn it on here. Even if you don't have a mic, activate voice chat. This ensures that you hear any orders given by your squad leader if in Squad chat or the whole team in Team Chat. Controles Marque aquí para ver lo que los controles son para jugar el juego. Help What To Learn Next To see a list of every article in this wiki, go Category:Content